Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree
After one is eaten, another will be born. When one eats these ten fruits they will experience ten different severings. That is to sever the heart, sever the lungs, sever the liver, sever the kidney, sever the spleen, sever the gallbladder, sever the bones, sever the blood, sever the flesh, and sever the intestines. The mortal body was shackles that held down the soul. The flesh carried with it too many desires and too much pain. The five desires: wealth, sex, food, drink, fame, and sleep. The six temptations: color, form, sound, smell, taste, texture. All of these factors affected a human’s ability to comprehend the world and caused them to develop distracting thoughts. But, the Ten Severing Dao Fruits were able to completely sever the relationship between a person’s soul and body. At the same time, the Ten Severing Dao Fruits had an extremely vitalizing effect on the soul. They allowed a martial artist’s soul to approach the Heavenly Dao Laws themselves, even if only for a short moment. Appearance When Lin Ming imagined the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, he imagined the divine thunder tree that existed in the Temple of Marvels. That divine thunder tree had stood straight and tall, piercing through the skies. It was so wide that not even dozens of people gathered together could hold hands and wrap all the way around it. However, he didn’t expect that this so-called Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree would only be seven feet high. Its highest branches and leaves just reached Lin Ming’s shoulders. The bark was cracked, with layers upon layers curled outwards just like the scales of a dragon. The trunk was covered with winding twists, and the tree was covered with holes and fissures. There were even some places where the trunk was exposed, revealing the heartwood of the tree. Its branches were like twisting snakes that hovered in the air, circling around and around each other until they formed a dragon-tight grip, locked together in a knot that would exist forever. Its leaves were all a faded yellow, and they were also very sparse. Every leaf seemed different. Just from looking at these leaves, one felt an inexplicably painful and desolate feeling in their heart, as if their souls were being deprived. Between these leaves, there were fruits that hung sporadically. After counting all of them, there were ten fruits in total – no more, no less. These ten fruits came in all shapes and colors. There was a black one, a yellow one, a white one...Chapter 1115 – Ten Severing Dao Effects “If any of these ten fruits were to be eaten by a mortal, they would immediately die a miserable and violent death. The heart severing makes the face black, with no left wrist pulse. The lung severing makes the face red with no right wrist pulse. The liver severing makes the face white with no arterial pulse. The kidney severing makes the face yellow with no chi pulse. The spleen severing makes the face blue with no vein pulse… “When these ten severings are gathered together, all life vitality will be severed from the body. One’s meridians would stop, the energy within them would stagnate, and it would be no different from death! “But as the human body is in a deathly state, a person’s soul and mind would actually obtain the vitalizing strength of the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, and they would reach a state of infinite emptiness. With their soul wandering the skies and their mind completely empty, they would be able to sense the Heavenly Dao Laws themselves. When an ordinary martial artist eats a fruit, their physical body isn’t able to withstand it. This is why Carefree Island takes the Ten Severing Dao Fruits and uses them to make wine. This is to dilute the medicinal efficacy to thousandths of a percent so that a martial artist can use it to perceive the Laws. Used by Lin Ming to breakthrough 9th Life Destruction. References Category:Heavenly Treasures